The Clone Wars: Right Behind You
by MasterVash
Summary: Just as everything is out.... everything is gone. RexXAshoka. :D


EDIT: Sorry to those who had already read the story, and it ended on "…_Ventress stood with her long arms folded, enjoying the show as she watched the supposedly fearless soldier weep pathetically…_" something must have been wrong, because the document I uploaded had the entire story. So I'm really sorry… enjoy the FULL story now. XD LOL.

"Alright boys take a break." Ashoka instructed her remaining 37 troopers, as they fumbled around backpacks for water and rations; she caught sight of the captain coming toward her.

"We need to keep moving, we're behind enemy lines and it's our job to get you to the RV point alive Commander."

"And it's _my_ job to ensure the health and well being of my men and that is _you_ Captain." She retorted and reached out her hand using the force to get a ration bar and handed it to Rex, "Now eat."

Rex took the ration bar taking a bite of it as he walked off to go make the rounds on his men, while Ashoka went to go meditate. She found a large rock with a groove just the perfect size to sit in; she then closed her eyes, calming herself and allowing the life around her to become almost touchable. She felt the humid air, the moist greenery scattered everywhere and the running water of the streams; it was so relaxing.

Rex leaned against the base of a tree munching away whilst watching Ashoka meditate, he watched as her shoulders dropped and her muscles relaxed; she looked so calm and centred. He continued to watch her, staring you could call it, he didn't mean to but he just didn't want to stop. Whenever he was around her he just felt… different, the good kind though, the kind that makes you believe you can take on an entire separatist army to get your commanding officer to a Rendezvous point and to safety.

"Nah." He breathed to himself, he could not possibly be in love with her, it was entirely out of the question.

Rex returned from his emotional debate when he saw Ashoka tense up, he got up and made his way toward her to see if she was alright… a reflex of training of course.

"Are you okay ma'am?" he asked slowly, not wanting to scare her.

"Yeah, I just… I think this trip may be a little more demanding than we thought Rex." Rex smiled, he had his helmet on so Ashoka couldn't see his face anyway, she always called him by his name and not rank, trooper or 'clone'; and not once did he ever call her by her name. Quickly he replied realising he had not yet said anything.

"Uh, how so?"

"The darkside is present, I can just feel it." She shrugged her shoulder, "And besides the fact that there's probably like a bazillion droids out there looking for us."

"Don't worry ma'am, my men are the best." He said proudly. "We'll get you off this rock."

Ashoka smiled and chuckled softly at the Captain's optimism and motivation, again Rex found himself silent again, secretly staring at her with admiration. _She has a beautiful smile._ he thought, _But I've always known that._ Ashoka started to blush at the obvious silent attention she was receiving from the soldier.

"Rex?"

Rex shook his head and quickly looked away embarrassed. "Uh, you should probably eat something Commander. We've got a long hike at dawn."

"Yeah." She sighed, "And no doubt a battle."

Ashoka could feel frustration; it was just poking around waiting to be addressed, and finally she got curious enough to see who it was. She reached out with the force to try find the owner of the frustration and anger; her search stopped on Exo.

"Exo, what's frustrating you?" She asked the trooper, still walking through the tall trees with the rest of the soldiers. All of the others looked toward Exo.

"Just this planet ma'am."

"Well a Separatist infested planted is sure to frustrate anyone I guess."

"Yeah, and that I just _really_ hate jungles." He replied, stepping over a log and walking into a vine. "Ugh, my point exactly."

All the troopers watching Exo pulling the tangled vine from his helmet laughed as they continued their trek, Ashoka giggled getting a sideward glance from Rex. That was it, they were soon going to be off this rock and shipped off to their next mission, Rex decided now would have to be his chance to tell Ashoka how he felt. He kept his pace behind the group, now going over how exactly he would put his emotions in words; he felt someone drop back and start walking beside him. It was Ashoka.

"Now, now Rex, what's troubling you?"

Rex looked at her and took now as his moment, he stopped walking and touched Ashoka's arm to get her to stop as well. She looked down at the Captain's hand on her forearm and then up at his helmet a little confused, the most sentimental Rex got was carrying you from a burning wreckage, and even that was 'close' for him.

"I uh need to talk to you Commander." He winced under is helmet; he still couldn't just say her name informally.

"Of course, what is it?"

"Well, its… it's complicated." Rex was choosing his words with extreme care, he didn't want to ruin it, and yet Ashoka still remained patient and listening. "Lately I've felt like…well I can't really describe it but, different. Over the last three years this feeling has grown and now I've finally realised what it is, and who makes me feel like this." Rex could tell he was starting to make no sense, and even though Ashoka couldn't see his eyes, he looked at her wit so much love. "And every time I'm around them, the feeling gets stronger and stronger…"

"Rex, what are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is, that I lo-"

BANG!

Rex was cut off by the sound of a deadly explosion, followed by horrible cries and screams of pain. Blaster bolts started firing off everywhere as a battle started erupting; he sprinted toward the battle pulling out his blasters while Ashoka jumped off into the air, landing in the clearing amongst a midst of droids as a vibrant green blade.

There were bodies of fallen troopers that had got caught in the explosion scattered everywhere, Rex was trying not to trip over them whilst running. Just as another droid went down, Rex could hear an all too familiar laugh echo through the loud ruckus of the fighting, he lifted his head to see Ventress.

"It never ceases to amuse me the shock you always feel when I come to see you, pet." Ventress spat at Ashoka who was still cutting down droids.

"You always do pick the best of times to interrupt with your big, ugly head!" Ashoka yelled back, leaving Rex wondering if she understood what he was trying to tell her moments ago.

Ashoka sprinted toward the sith bringing her lightsaber down only to be met by Ventress's deep crimson blade. She dodged blow after blow that the young padawan was throwing at her, making it hard for an unguarded opening. Ventress swung her blade around almost hitting Ashoka, she lifted her head at the burst of emotion coming from the battle; it felt like fear and protectiveness. _Well, well she has an admirer. _She thought wickedly. _Oh, her death will be interesting._

After a constant duel and test of endurance, Ashoka could feel her arms getting weak; this was by far the most demanding battle she's had with the Sith woman. Ventress caught her off guard as she brought one of her lightsabers down and then swiftly brought it up through Ashoka's ribs. The young padawan screamed in surprise and pain as she froze and then fell to her knees. She could hear so very closely the loud crying screams of Rex calling her name. _He used my name. _

Ventress smiled defiantly enjoying the show, she force pushed Ashoka into the Clone Captain frantically running toward them screaming. Rex caught her in his arms and took his helmet off, puling out bacta needles; anxiously attempting to save the person, he loved most.

"C'mon, damn it! I'm not losing you now!"

"Rex," Ashoka's faint voice was raspy as she spoke, reaching her hand out to touch his face, "It's too late."

"No! I can't loose you. I-I love you Ashoka." He could feel the tears starting to freely flow down his cheeks.

"I love you too, I've _always_ loved you." She smiled, wincing at the pain it was causing her. Rex looked deep into her bold, beautiful eyes and took in her wonderful smile; he leaned in so close to her face so his forehead was touching hers… then he kissed her.

Ashoka returned the passionate kiss, both of them desperately letting out three years worth of lust in a single moment of pure bliss, nothing else mattered to them at the moment but each other.

Rex finally pulled up, feeling Ashoka's body go limp and opening his eyes to look down at her as she laid peacefully in his arms with her eyes closed and a smile on her face. The Captain held her closer to him letting his emotions take over as he wept openly for the jedi in his arms.

Ventress stood with her long arms folded, enjoying the show as she watched the supposedly fearless soldier weep pathetically over her successful victory.

"Pathetic." She laughed, "She was never your type anyway _clone_."

Rex scowled at Ventress's cold words feeling angry and vengeful, like he needed revenge on the scum that violently took happiness from him. He carefully laid Ashoka's body down on the ground and felt the hilt of her lightsaber roll off his leg, he took one last long look into the beautiful face of his love and stood up grabbing the lightsaber.

The soldier thoughtfully rolled the hilt between his hands, letting his emotions take control as he snapped the bright green blade to life and started to violently slash down the droids around him.

"Three years! Three years you've been slaughtering everything I love!" he screamed so loud his throat stung whilst still hacking at the droids. All the troopers still alive and fighting were shocked as they watched their superior venting his anger in such a way and looking dangerously deadly.

"Jase!" he took down an unsuspecting battle droid, "All my brother's on Geonosis!" another one, "And…every…single…innocent…life you took!" He stopped, breathing heavily as he starred at the entire group of droids that were surrounding him now sprawled out on the ground defeated. He lifted his head up at Ventress with deadly eyes of hate, grief and vengence, the sith stared back curiously at the soldier who still had the lightsaber in his hand ignited, unsure to what he could do next.

"And for Ashoka!" he growled and charged straight for Ventress, he swung the blade at her repeatedly. The sith was shocked how well he could actually use the jedi weapon without hurting himself, he managed to dodge a few blows that she could get in.

Finally, after a highly embarrassing duel for the sith, Ventress brought her lightsaber up and right through Rex, piercing through the area above his abdomen. Rex fell back against a tree to the ground and she walked over to him still wearing the same wicked grin of success as she was when she killed Ashoka.

"For a moment there, I thought you a worthy opponent, _clone._" She spat as she took the lightsaber from where it had fallen from the Captain's body. "You'll be with your pathetic Jedi soon enough."

As she turned and started walking away, Rex reached out to grab Ashoka's lighsaber that had dropped from his hands and ignited it. Before Ventress could turn around, the soldier had thrown the 'saber into her chest. Ventress looked down at the green blade protruding out her chest, shocked before she collapsed to the ground in a heap.

"Rule 17: Always make sure they're dead." He coughed, blood dripping from his mouth.

Mustering all the remaining strength he had; Rex started to crawl toward Ashoka's body on his hands and knees, as he got to her side he took her hand that was flopped over her chest in his, and gave it a light squeeze. He fell flat to the ground on his stomach still holding Ashoka's hand and looking at her face one very last time.

"I'm right behind you commander." He whispered; he always had been. A faint smile crept to his lips as he closed his eyes and followed Ashoka to a world where there would be no rules or regulations, no war or death; but a world that was just perfect. Because he knew that everything he loved would be there waiting for him, like they all had since when the war took them away.


End file.
